Bubbles (1998)
|-|Bubbles= |-|Harmony Bunny= Summary Bubbles is the main deuteragonist of the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls, along with her sisters Blossom and Buttercup. She is the Joy and the Laughter; she is the emotional glue of the superhero trio. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Bubbles, Harmony Bunny, Boomer, Mojo Jojo, The Joy and the Laughter, The Cute One, Barf Bag (by Brick) (Disguised as Boomer) Origin: The Powerpuff Girls Gender: Female Age: 6-8 Mentally and Physically Classification: Chemical X Experiment of sugar, spice, and everything nice, Powerpuff Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Heat Vision, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Energy Projection, Super Senses (Sight and hearing), Night Vision, X-Ray Vision, Piloting, Tornado Generation, Cyclone Spinning, Fire Manipulation (Generation, Aura and Mimicry, in their respective colors), Invulnerability against extreme temperatures, Resistance to Acid, Supersonic Screaming, Shockwave Generation, Lightning Bolts, Blue Laser Beams, Aura, Advanced intellect, Intuitive Aptitude, Enhanced Intuition, Photographic memory, Omnilingualism, Danger Sense, Mutagen Empowerment, H2H Combat, Acrobatics, Invisibility, Time Travel, Afterimage Creation, Air and Vacuum Breath, Duplication, Transformation, Size Reduction, Can do magic tricks, Body Control (can bulge her eyes out), Vocal Replication (can make animal calls), Electrical Force Field, limited Power Bestowal, Dream Manipulation, Explosive Saliva Attack Potency: At least Island level (Nullified a solar flare with her sisters, which produces at least 1e+20 joules of energy) Speed: FTL (At least 1.2c scaling off of Blossom. She beat E-Male in a race, who could circle the globe in 7 seconds. She beat him by 4 seconds) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: At least Island Class (Traded blows with Boomer, who was her equal) Durability: At least Island level (Tanked hits from the Rowdyruff Boys who are on the same level as her) Stamina: High. She rarely gets tired. Range: Standard melee range (Could be lower with those stubby arms), higher with Sonic Scream and Heat Vision. Standard Equipment: Small lunchbox with a sticker roll, a bunny doll, Pogo Stick * Can Summon/Pilot: Dynamo Intelligence: High (She's quite intelligent, although less than her sisters, however. Can understand and speak Spanish, Japanese, animal languages and can name things without knowing them) Standard Tactics: Unknown, depends on the situation, but her special ability is supersonic scream along with Vaporize, Electricity Ball (colored light blue), Electric Blast and Blue Laser Beams. Weaknesses: Ticklishness, Threatening of Femininity (Powerprof, The Mane Event), Individuality (same as The Rowdyruff Boys), Antidote X (Slumbering with the Enemy), Sunburn (Sun Scream), (formerly) Cooties (Cootie Gras), Bubbles is very emotional and naive, can be easily manipulated, may not be aware of her full capabilities, and arguing with her sisters in team battles. * All of the Powerpuff Girls have shown a complete weakness to fly-paper (Shown in the episode Stray Bullet). * The Powerpuff Girls can endure extreme temperatures, such as lava. But they are still vulnerable to extreme exposure of sunlight and heat, which affects them similarly to how ordinary people are affected. They can handle much greater exposure than regular humans, though. * Bubbles struggles to fight something that is too cute and sometimes she is unable to do so, as she tends to have a fondness for cute things. * Due to Bubbles being over emotional sometimes, she can be vulnerable to become upset easily. This causes her to seem weaker than her sisters. Feats: Show/Hide Abilities * Energy aura * Can communicate with animals * Can speak Spanish * Energy blasts * Tornado creation * Flight * Invisibility * Laser vision * X-ray vision * Super-breath * Sonic scream * Sucking in fire with breath * Fire shields, creating copies, turning into water, explosive snot, shrinking, electric forcefield, magic tricks, bulging eyes, animal calls, and Matrix-style dodges * The special team move, "Acrobattack" * The special team move, "Furious Flaming Feline" * The special team move, "B-Bomb" Strength * Swung around a wrecking ball. * Clapped hard enough to create a shockwave that shattered glass. * Smacked around a large monster and sent it flying hard enough to create a mushroom cloud. * Kicked over a giant robot. * Knocked an alien into his flying saucer, then threw it into the sky. * Shoved aside a building. * Knocked a massive metal globe off of a building. * Hit the street hard enough to create a shockwave that sent cars flying. * Split a giant monster made of roaches in half. * Made a three-headed dragon into a jump-rope. * Smashed a frozen meteor, and later smashed a non-frozen meteor while wearing a space suit. * Lifted a car and a bus. * Slammed the Rowdyruff Boys into a brick wall. * Caught a bus, an airplane, and a cruise ship. * Smashed through several thick metal doors. * Strong enough to hurt Blossom and Bubbles. Speed * Dodged thrown knives in midair. * Swerved through the attacks of several monsters. * Tackled Blossom. * Flew around the world in five seconds. * Flew fast enough to shred the ground underneath them. * Instantly cleaned the living room. * Moved fast enough to be a pastel-colored blur. * Dodged a laser blast. * Created several afterimages. * Flew faster than the eye can see. * Flew halfway around the world quickly. * Flew fast enough to travel through time. Durability * Got smacked into a wall and zapped by electricity. * Got "tagged" by Buttercup through the asphalt and into the school. * Got blasted by a death laser on its maximum setting, broke out of her restraints, and put the hurt on Mojo Jojo. (seizure-inducing) * Blossom and Bubbles took a hit from Buttercup. * Blossom and Bubbles got put through a car compressor. * Bullets just bounced off of them. * Acted as makeshift tracks for a train. * Acid powerful enough to melt metal only messed up their hair. * Survived a city-destroying nuclear missile. * Dived into a volcano, into the earth's core. * Got blasted into the ground by the Rowdyruff Boys hard enough to create a massive explosion, and are woken up by a single tear each. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight * Energy Orbs/Sphere (colored light blue) * Electric forces (colored light blue) * Laser beams (colored light blue) * Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and stamina * Understanding and speaking of animal languages * Understanding and speaking of Spanish and Japanese * X-ray vision * Thunder Claps * Sound Manipulation/Control * Hypersonic sound blasts * Hypersound Manipulation/Control * Hypersonic waves * Ultrasonic screams * Ultrasonic bursts * Supersonic shields * Hypersound combustion * Angry Stickers * Inferno: Spontaneously catch on fire. (used by the Powerpuff Girls). * Copy Cat: Multiply. * Aqua Velvie: Transforming into a puddle of water. * Atomic snot rocket: A snore combined spit which causes an explosion. * Isty Bitsy: Shrinking to microscopic size. * Electric Boogaloo force field: Intensive break-dancing which generates a highly output energy force field (Green for Buttercup, pink for Blossom, blue for Bubbles). Perhaps they are only able to perform this move if they are shrunk in size (used by the Powerpuff Girls). * Three-Card Puffy: A card trick. * Optomertron * The Penny Pincher * Call of the Wild: Imitating the roar from a beast. * The Matrix: Imitating movement performed by the character "Neo" from the movie "the Matrix". * Furious Fiery Feline ("Furious Flaming Feline" in "Members Only"): the girls combine to create a cat of pure flames, a homage to the "Fiery Phoenix" of Battle of the Planets. * Starburst Ray: a triple attack from side to side and front. * Morphing into a ball that can be used for either defensive or offensive purposes. * Razzle Dazzle ("Flower Petals of Doom" or "Sassafras"): A twister of light that can catch and move even the heaviest of objects. * Cherry Bomb * 2-Tornado (Bubbles and Blossom) (Blossom and Buttercup) * Wing Plan R: Blossom's bow, Buttercup's belt, and Bubbles's arms positioned to hold the belt while launch. * Fast Ball Special (Bowling Ball Special): Bubbles' roll in the shape of a ball and Blossom or Buttercup throws her. * Cosmic Cannon Ball: Seen in Substitute Creature, the girls run in space and "fall", approaching each-other, and combining to form a ball. * Acrobattack: As seen in The Rowdyruff Boys, the girls spin in the shape of a wheel, and hit the enemies launching them in the air, then grab their feet and quickly spin ending with a pushing attack. * B-Bomb: They connect together and outlines in blue, green, and red come out like incredibly strong hypersonic waves. * Attack Pattern Alpha Omega Atari * Atomic Twister: Creates an unusually strong and destructive tornado. * Super-Spin: The girls' discovered this new and unique ability while they were "mixed up." * Reflect Pattern Omega * Mega Blast Beam: used in "Live and Let Dynamo", against the Dynamo, and in "Aspirations", against Sedusa. It generates a huge, focused beam of pure energy at the target. * Plan XQ: An afterimage technique done together by the three. Note: For her incarnation in the 2016 Reboot series, see here. Explanations She can scream loud enough to shatter glass or buildings and stun opponents. Bubbles can speak multiple languages (although throughout the series we don't hear her speak any language other than English, Japanese, Spanish, or Squirrel). In the episode "Ice Sore," Professor Utonium states that Bubbles' special ability is the ability to speak Spanish. However, as the series progresses, Bubbles' linguistic capabilities appear to grow. In the episode "Super Zeros," Bubbles is shown to be able to read and speak Japanese. In the episodes "Fuzzy Logic" and "Stray Bullet," Bubbles is shown to be able to speak Squirrel. Bubbles seems to have developed a complete understanding and speaking of animal languages. In the episode "Reeking Havoc", Bubbles smelt the Professor's chili for the Chili Contest and she named the ingredients one by one without knowing them. In the episode "Los Dos Mojos" Bubbles is seen unleashing a big fury of red lightning all around her, causing a lot of havoc. This ability is never seen again. Bubbles may not be aware of her full capabilities as she used this one in a confused state of mind. Other signature abilities include Vaporize, Electricity Ball (colored light blue), Electric Blast and Blue Laser Beams. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Flight Users Category:Heat Users Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Pilots Category:Acrobats Category:Afterimage Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Users Category:Illusionists Category:Body Control Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dream Users Category:Toy Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes Category:Artificial Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tier 6